bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Breadwinner
] The Splicer model "Breadwinner" is dressed like a Chicago mobster in a double-breasted pinstriped suite and a fedora. He came to Rapture to get rich. He has convinced himself that Rapture's collapse is a "small problem" in his quest to get rich. The corpse of Paparazzi is a Breadwinner model. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Just come out, already." *"Ya? Well, you're fired! Ya got that?" *"I was right, I tell ya. I was right, god damn it." *"Come on. Gimme a break!" *"Come on. Just let me explain, will ya?" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Shit! Oh- oh god! Oh!" *"Oh shit! Oh shit!" *"Oh shit, it's cold! Oh shit! Aw, great!" *"Inadefrin, hot toady, or somethin' like... I dunno, fucking vodka." Examining Corpse *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah, it can't be." *"Ha, it's my lucky day!" *"Naw, naw it can't be." *"She should not have come here." *" My lucky day. Like every other day." Idle *"Ah, a man can start a business down here, ya. Now now, it's not too late. I'll get to it." *"Ya, Ryan's gonna stake me, huh? Ya! No, he'll stake us all. Just give it some time. Ya, just a little time." *"It's just a bad quarter. Naw, that's all. Ya, market'll come back, huh? Ya! Everything'll be fine. Ya, it'll all be fine. Augh..." *"I just gotta wait out the down cycle. I'm a success... I'm a fucking success." *"I ain't afraid of failure... cause I ain'ts gonna fail." *"These assholes don't get it. I'm a winner. Gonna show Ryan and all of 'em." *"Fontaine didn't have the stuff, but I do. Gonna make it, down here... matter'a time. Ya..." *"Came here to get rich... ain't gonna leave 'till I do." *"Came down here with a dream... That dream's gonna happen." Burning (Heading to water) *"God damn it!" Searching for Player *"Rapture's for winners... You don't smell like a winner, to me!" *"You don't come to my town, kid!" *"You think I wouldn't notice if you just waltzed in here? Huh?" *"Nobody invited you, kid." *"Nobody chisels in on me, kid." *"Ryan's got his eyes on ME! Not you!" *"When I find ja, I'm gonna teach you about how things work down here." Using Vending Machines *"Someone get in here and fix this thing. NOW!" *"You give it to me, you hear?" *"Just open your mouth." *"Work, god damn it! Work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway, god damn, robbery." *"It's a grift, a regular grift." *"Well see if I care, god damn it. You s-" *"Ah, who's fault is this?" In Arcadia * "Come on! Come on already!" * "Kill the parasite!" * "Let's do it, let's do it!" * "Fix 'im. Fix 'im good." * "HE'S the poison. Kill 'im!" * "The poison! Kill the poison!" * "You bring poison; you die." * "Kill him! He poisoned the trees!" * "It's those goddamn fanatics!" * "Saturnine! Aw, we're dead men!" * "This ground is sacred!" * "You smell the blood of Saturnine!" * "What's taking so long." * "YOU are the poison." Video thumb|300px|left de:Breadwinner Category:Splicers Category:Enemies Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2